


iNSaNiTY 2p England Parody

by DD1436812



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD1436812/pseuds/DD1436812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody lyrics to the song iNSaNiTY by Vocaloid. The bridge of the song references to the back story of Artie, which is also posted on my page. You are allowed to use these lyrics IF you source me. (Also, let me know if you do decide to use it; I'd love to see what you do with the lyrics!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	iNSaNiTY 2p England Parody

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these lyrics for funzies a while back and decided to finally post them. The words will match the rhythm of the song, but it may take a few experimental tries to sing it correctly. I may post different versions in correlation to other Hetalia characters if you guys are interested.

iNSaNiTY Parody

[V1]  
Come inside we've just begun  
Now it's time for the real fun  
Follow me into my special secret chamber  
"Just a basement," can't you see?  
T'is my cupcake factory!  
Love do me a favor close your innocent eyes

[PRE CHORUS]  
E-E-Ello, poppet  
How a-are you feeling?  
I see, has the medicine  
Started to wear off?  
I'm afraid you'll have to  
Close your eyes again and  
Co-o-ount backwards from  
3, 2, 1, shh

[CHORUS]  
iNSaNiTY - my secret ingredient  
pSYcHoPAtHy- added spice for extra kick  
iNSaNiTY - oh, I see you're still awake  
cAPtIvITy- you musn't watch me while I bake  
(2x)  
There, there~

[V2]  
Come now, deary, don't you fret  
Let's not create such a mess  
Swallow the rest of your cupcake and hold still  
Can you feel you lids go down  
As the scen'ry spins around?  
Those restraints on your limbs should keep you from moving

[PRE CHORUS]  
E-E-Ello, poppet  
Ge-e-etting tired?  
Don't worry, this'll be  
O-o-over quite soon  
I'm afraid you'll start to  
Lose all of your feeling  
Such a shame, I wanted  
You to fEEL EVERYTHING {sound more angry and demonic at "feel everything" before resuming happy nature}

[CHORUS]  
iNSaNiTY- my secret ingredient  
pSYcHoPAtHy- added spice for extra kick  
iNSaNiTY- such a pity you're not waking  
cAPtIvITy - you couldn't see what I'm baking  
(2x)  
There, there~!

[BRIDGE P1]  
Hey, do you remember when I saw her long ago?  
Hey, down in that cellar, that man put on quite a show!  
Hey, the way her blood was splattered obscuring my vision  
Hey, that night I cried. I knew my innocence was broken

iNSaNiTY - I raised up my crimson hand  
pSYcHoPAtHy- know I know; I understand!  
iNSaNiTY - this is what took over me  
iNSaNiTY, iNSaNiTY

[BRIDGE P2]  
Sanity - such a peace I've always missed  
Purity - that fateful day starved me of bliss  
Sanity - {singer gasps or makes a chocking sound as 'insanity' surges through him. (imagine Artie snapping out of insanity, then snapping back into it at this moment)}  
*gasp* I feel it coming back!  
Sanity - *low devilish chuckle* what is that?

[CHORUS]  
iNSaNiTY - my secret ingredient  
pSYcHoPAtHy - added spice for extra kick  
iNSaNiTY - you will not see the rising sun  
cAPtIvITy - no one realized what I've become

iNSaNiTY - my secret ingredient  
pSYcHoPAtHy - added spice for extra kick  
iNSaNiTY - I see your time has come and gone  
cAPtIvITy - oh, dear poppet, this was fun!

{laughter or idle singing fades out at end of song}


End file.
